


Legacy of Kain: Fate ~ Book 1

by KastaNik



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, artwork by yours truely, comic book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastaNik/pseuds/KastaNik
Summary: This is a fan comic that takes place 10 years after the events of Defiance.It focuses on the now purified Vampire lord, Kain, as he travels across Nosgoth alone, devising a plan on how to stop a race of ancient evil creatures called the Hylden from taking over the world.Meanwhile, two human children, twins Elijah and Alivia, both born with a strange ability to glimpse into the Spectral Realm, get caught in the midst of the chaos that now reigns over their home.The story basically plays three tropes straight; redemption quest, finding hope in a hopeless world, and the coming of age.





	1. Prologue




	2. Chapter 1




End file.
